


Sugi x Kise

by TheMildGatsby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMildGatsby/pseuds/TheMildGatsby
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The tension in the air was palatable, only the sound of Sugi’s leg bouncing with stress filling the room. His tongue felt dry in his mouth as he rehearsed how he was going to tel his fiancé the news, unsure of how it would be taken. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Kise looked worried, putting down his newspaper. 

“I’m pregnant.” Sugi said, shocked that it came out so fast. 

The room was silent.

...

...

...

...

“Sugi,” Kise, flabbergasted, managed to only form one second in response. “You don’t even have a uterus.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kise pulls out his glock and shoots Sugi.


	3. Chapter 3

WAIT!

HE ISNT DEAD!

SUGI SURPISE! 

ACTUAL CANNIBAL SUGI LABEOUF!


End file.
